Isabella's Letter
by StoryGirl4121
Summary: Isabella sent Phineas a letter and she is worried about what he might think. Loosely based on the episode "Operation Crumb Cake".


**Hello Everyone! :-)**

**I know my last story was about Ferbella, so for those of you who like Phinabella, do not fear. This one is for you.**

**I got this Idea from the episode "Operation Crumb Cake". I did not follow the episode story line exact. I changed a lot. But I hope you like it.**

**And please review when you are done. :-)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb. :-) But You guys already know that.**

_Now, to the story._

* * *

><p>Isabella had just made what she thought to be the biggest mistake of her life.<p>

" I can't believe I sent Phineas a letter containing all my thoughts and feelings about him. I will never live this down!" Isabella cried into the phone.

" Now now Dear, you'll be alright. I am sure Phineas will take it well. " said Isabella's grandmother on the other end as she tried to comfort her granddaughter.

But Isabella could not be comforted.

" There is nothing you can say to make me feel any better Grandmother."

She quietly said good bye and then hung up the phone.

She went to her bed room and thought over the letter in her mind. She remembered every word.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Phineas, <em>

_I really like you. And not just as a friend. I like like you. And I have for as long as I can remember._

_But I never had the guts to tell you. Well a few times I did, but life happened and , well, I never_

_got to. But I want you to know that you mean everything to me and that I will always be your_

_best friend, even if you don't feel the same way about me. But I really hope you do. So, if you can,_

_come and tell me when you have read this letter. That would be great. Just please be gentle._

_With all the love in the world,_

_Yours always,_

_Isabella Garcia -Shapiro _

* * *

><p>" I can't believe I did that." she said to herself. She didn't know what to do. She had thought she was being brave when she sent it, but now she just felt stupid. How was she ever going to face Phineas again? She had to fix this. But how? Ferb! Ferb could help. He was always there for her in the past and he would surely know what to do.<p>

So she gathered all her feelings together, refreshed her appearance, and walked out the door.

Soon she was standing in front of Ferb, Phineas nowhere in sight.

" I know this is unexpected but I need your help Ferb. Or at least some advise."

Ferb nodded and pointed a finger telling her to go ahead and explain her problem.

" I sent a letter." she stated.

Ferb just stared.

" To Phineas." she clarified.

Ferb widened his eyes in understanding. He motioned with his hand to follow him.

He lead her to the room he and Phineas shared and sat down on his bed motioning for her to join him. She sat down and looked nervously at the door.

" He is at Baljeet's house playing Sonic Badminton." He said answering her unasked question. " Now tell me the whole story."

She swallowed and then started her story. " Well, it all started yesterday when I visited my grandmother. She and her friend were writing letters, and she told me how, when she was a girl, she wrote a letter to my grandfather telling him how she felt about him. So that gave me an idea. I could write a letter to Phineas telling him how I felt about him. And so I spent all last night writing and re-writing this letter to him, and sent it out this morning. "

She put her head in her hands. " Oh Ferb, it sounded so dumb. I don't want Phineas to read it and know how I feel _that_ way. I should have just told him in person. But now he will get this really dumb letter and probably be so weirded out that he will never speak to me again." she sobbed.

Ferb quietly put a comforting arm around her and held out a tissue, which she reached for gratefully.

" I think you should let him read it." he said thoughtfully. Isabella looked up, startled.

" But why?!" she asked .

" I am sure everything will work out better than you think my dear friend." And with that he was off. He left the room so fast and quietly, Isabella was almost questioned his having been there at all. She didn't know what to think. How could Ferb say that? But then again, Ferb was usually right. So she went back to her house to think.

3 hours later Phineas was back home from playing Sonic Badminton at Baljeet's house. He ran outside to grab the incoming mail hoping to see a package. He had ordered parts for a new project he had in mind. But to his disappointment there was no package to be found. There was, however, a pink envelope addressed to him. He read the top left corner to see it was from Isabella. His disappointment turned to curiosity.

He went up to the room he shared with Ferb and sat down at his desk. He carefully opened the seal, not wanting to damage the envelope.

He had no idea what Isabella would want to tell him in a letter. But he wanted to find out. He pulled out a single sheet of pale pink paper covered in faint pink hearts. He smiled. It was just like Isabella to do everything in pink. She even wrote it all in hot pink pen.

He started to read it. The his eyes grew wide and he read it faster. Then he re-read it thinking he must be mistaken. But no, it definitely said that his best friend liked him. And not just as a really great friend. As way more. And apparently she had felt this way for a while.

He had to talk to her right away! He rushed down stairs and flew out the door with little explanation to his big sister Candace, who was practically shoved out the way when he ran past her.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Isabella was still in her room waiting for the world to end when she should have been trusting Ferb. Just as she turned around to stare at a different wall, she heard a tap at her window. She ignored it but then it came again. Finally, after the tenth time she opened her window to find none other than the object of her turmoil. Phineas Flynn.<p>

" Isabella, we have to talk." he said. He looked nervous.

" I really don't feel like talking right now Phineas." she said with a sad sigh.

" But Isabella, I really need to talk to you." he pleaded. "Can I come in for just five minutes. Then If you still don't want to talk I will leave. I promise."

She reluctantly agreed and soon Phineas was in her room standing in front of her. He was holding her letter in his hand. She was mortified. She could barely utter the words " You have five minutes." . She couldn't look at him.

Phineas knelt down in front of her and gently lifted her chin so that their eyes would meet .

" Did you really mean it all?" he asked quietly.

She put her head down and whispered " Yes". Tears streamed down her face.

" Isabella! Don't cry. It's Ok. I feel the same way." said Phineas. He looked so sad that he had made her cry.

She looked up. " You do?" she asked slowly.

" Yes. Of course I do Isabella. I don't know why you didn't tell me before. But then again,I never told you either, so I guess we both could have done better there." he chuckled. She couldn't help but smile back.

" Now," Phineas said. " We have to tell our friends that we are together."

" Really!?" cried Isabella.

"Well of course. Isn't that what two people do when the feel for each other?" he asked in genuine concern. " Maybe I was wrong. We don't have to be a couple if you don't want to be.". He lowered his eyes.

" No! " she said quickly. " I do want to be together I just can't believe you actually want that to happen."

" Well I do so you can believe it now Isabella."

And so that is what they did. They became a couple. And of course it was no surprise to anyone in Danville. Or even the Tristate Area for that matter. Especially not Ferb.

And there is much more that happened to Isabella and her new boyfriend Phineas, but that is for another day. :-)

_The End_

* * *

><p><strong>So, What did you guys think? Not my best story,I know the beginning coul<strong>**d use some more work. And the ending too. But please, tell me how I could fix things and I hope you all enjoyed it anyway. Thank you so much for reading it. :-)**

**Just so you know I will not be writing more stories to follow the story line of this one. I know it might sound like that in the Ending there, but I don't plan on doing that.**

**Well, Keep on writing. :-)**

**- StoryGirl**


End file.
